dragonologyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Proclamation of "Dungeons
There are many ways to become a noble guardian, and every single way must be done with the accountability of striding and pushing yourself to gain muscle mass. Some aspire savagely and build muscle reflexively. It takes 3-5 years of preparation to teach yourself callisthenic quantum physics (you can not not-learn quantum physics while muscling up. Quantum theory could get you in trouble if you didn't body-build.) By the end of your trial years you will surmount exercise, stretching, weight-lifting, aerobics/martial arts, and even learn a healthier way of etiquette - life, eating, sustainment, proficiency, i.e. When does Dungeons & Dragons fit in? Right now. The game Dungeons & Dragons has Adventurer Leagues across the world. They're the Dungeons & Dragons players assembled to play Dungeons & Dragons so don't be discouraged if you don't find a "Dungeons & Dragons Adventurer's League" specific building. As a sign of good faith {although conventions do happen} and the greater good for humanity Adventurer Leagues most likely happen to be a part of a RPG gamers den. For example mine was 4 towns up as part of a strip mall called "Affinity for Gaming". I don't know if every adventurer gets a hooded cloak, steel platemail and steel gauntlets but I did - and I entered with my own notation packet explaining my Malayan Pit Viper Slayer too. {Although, I entered the Adventurer's League in the middle of their saga and was only allowed to join probably because I brandished the notation packet, with the good nature of being perceived as a nerd because I proudly wanted to state my character regardless of what characters they were, so I was allowed in as a Level 10 Champion. And since it was the 5th Edition of the gamerules for Dungeons & Dragons I slipped up inwardly and said I was a "yuan-ti" so they found a pure-blood yuan-ti in their book and I was crucibled in. I showed them my characters image once I was in to show I wasn't the pure-blood - there's no way I'm going to allow my self to be a tithe of an angel by having not.} There are two forms of entry. Latent entry such as described above, and at level 1 when a former quest/adventure is finished. The new adventure/quest has everyone start over as a level 1 character. I had only one dice set as a level 10 Champion and before the boss room to the Tomb of Annihilation I escaped on my own. It saved my character from being sacrificed for an angel, and congratulated my soul under GOD on representing my spirit animal to the public as a noble born guardian. Maybe it was because they were so far into the adventure that they gave me that cloak and steel because I hadn't found my way to acclimating them between levels... let's say 3 and 7. My image of my Malayan Pit Viper Slayer had a leather body armor with pauldrons and a scythe. were primarily spellcasters, with a couple younger brothers shifting between paladin and cavalier, I think. They had died a few times and were around level 7 while the rest were level 9. I didn't start as level 1 the next week because it would have meant to erase my character and create a whole new one. So, finally: Dungeons & Dragons teaches the person playing how to reenact your brain to want to function with your idea of your sort of hero. The last way to gain muscle is to play Dungeons & Dragons as nobly as you can. I'm sure you can, if you wanted, teach yourself up to the 3rd/4th character what it takes for you to really start training yourself in reality. Such as want of swordsmanship - I began swordsmanship before I entered my Adventurer's League {just bought a build-your-own katana online and have been rivaling Sword Hunters ever since.} * If you do not how can you call yourself a Dragonologist? You could become a Dragon Rider by level 4 and fly away to save a princess/damsel in a skeleton/zombie/ghoul infested crater spawning with demons that get slaughtered by the skeletons/zombie/ghouls (because they're just undead- but have reflexes of death should anything happen near them not dead)(and demons probably enter the world blighted to God, so imps probably die instantly but if a baelor were to succeed... well the imagination is yours to knighthood) because of some rogue necromancer that achieved demon summoning, but had to fortify themselves for the greater good of magic(k). * You could become a Dragon Slayer with the Adventurer's League or you self taught yourself with solo adventures; Which is what a Dragonologist does. * You could become a Dragon Knight where your dragon has died, or you joined an Order of Dragon Knights, and crusade. Conventions There are conventions of teeming hordes of overweight and quite possible older people playing Dungeons & Dragons together. These people chose not to understand. But they still do mass conventions. I'm sure they have some characters that are above level 10 and are awaiting a grand adventure- if you should go to a convention the best way I hope is to have a character ready to die as a proud warrior. Solo Adventures There are solo adventure modules of all kinds. Should you decide to abandon Dungeons & Dragons before reaching level 6 I believe that's entirely a good plan and that you should do it. I've started a DISCORD where I am training my self to dragon hunt as a prince of war (self created) by using the understanding of the Palladium RPG Rifts universes' geography of not having POLAND be yet created. So I'm using my ancestors country as a foundation for a grand-invasion force of mages/sorceress with dragons to vs my arbiter kingdom of dragon slaying {which is POLAND} to teach myself how to dragon hunt by use of armies, warmachines, and the usual. ''It began as a solo D&D module called "Sword and Shield" that was a Black Knights jousting tournament. '' When I have accomplished that I'll then incorporate my Slayer somehow. Protocol for the Dragon Slayer Must obtain a set of full plate armor and shield made from scale, hide and bones of a dragon by level 8. At 10, must acquire enough bones, teeth, talons to build a Dragon Fang Bastard Sword. The Prestige Class Requirements for a Dragon Hunter: Climb (strength), Concentration (constitution), Craft (intelligence), Handle animal (charisma), Heal (wisdom), Hide (dexterity), Jump (strength), Knowledge (dungeoneering)(intelligence), Knowledge (geography)(intelligence), Knowledge (nature)(intelligence), Listen (wisdom), Move Silently (dexterity), Profession (wisdom), Ride (dexterity), Search (intelligence), Spot (wisdom), Survival (wisdom), Swim (strength) and use rope (dexterity).